


夜訪吸血鬼

by Hhhkel



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M, implied sex Die/Toshiya, mentioned past Die/Kaoru
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hhhkel/pseuds/Hhhkel
Summary: 從此，再也沒有什麼會傷害你了。安睡，我最親愛的......
Relationships: Shinya/Toshiya (Dir en grey)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 如題，設定參照我心目中最經典的吸血鬼小說（順邊安利個），也隨意混了些腦洞。
> 
> 先預祝各位聖誕快樂。在這個特別的夜晚，容許我帶您...一起投入中二世界的懷抱☆  
> ⠀  
> ⠀  
> ⠀

**1.Tears**

——從此，再也沒有什麼會傷害你了。

吸血鬼雖然不被光明所見容，卻是世界上數一數二強大的生物。

轉化時，全身灼燒著，比最為炙烈難忘的一場性愛還令人發狂的情慾之中，曾經有一道聲音在Toshiya的耳邊這麼說，細碎的、纏綿的親吻，營造了憐惜般的錯覺。

那是他最後一天感受到陽光落在肌膚上的觸感，即使那日艱辛穿透了風雪的冬陽，如虛物一般冰冷。

而現在......

「該死的，騙子、」他啐了一口，絲毫沒有那人總講究矜持的風度，數十年來渾渾噩噩度過的歲月就像是層輕薄的蛋殼，營造的假象一觸即碎。

他好像，快死了。

——如果像他這樣的東西，各種意義上還能夠「死亡」的話。就這麼死去，脆弱的，像是風中殘燭一般，完全沒有任何一點兒威風可言。

在天亮之前，必須到達日光照射不到的地方——意識逐漸消散，雖然腦子像是發瘋似的執念尖叫命令著必須動起來，但就算是狼狽的爬行，很遺憾，似乎也到達極限了呢。

連一根手指都再也提不起來了。

就這麼下去，就要灰飛煙滅了吧？

吸血鬼沒辦法哭泣，也沒有需要哭泣恐懼的事物，墮威總是這麼說，並且以此為傲，Toshiya卻感覺，好像有什麼懦弱不甘的沾溼了臉頰。

是將死之物，迴光返照的錯覺嗎？當年他恨不得捨棄的、身而為「人」的無助感，排山倒海的狂湧而來。

『......孽障，你會為你的罪行付出代價。等著。』

子彈打中胸口時，沒有任何的血花盛放，那人捻熄了煙，輕描淡寫的說了這樣的話。

Toshiya自嘲的想著， 嗚咽的閉上眼。

是啊。就連這樣掙扎的本能都是生而為人的痕跡。

妄圖著輕易捨棄的自己，背叛了同類的自己，全都是報應。

明明他只是......

他只是，不甘心一個人，就這麼孤獨的死去。

累積了罪孽，做了無數發自內心厭惡的事，捨棄了最喜歡的晴空，到最後，為什麼還是一無所有呢？

不論是厭惡透頂的黑暗還是淡薄的月色，全都像是無情嘲笑他似的，快速地從視野邊際消散黯淡。

**2\. Sorrow**

眨眼。

聚焦。

黑暗。

眨眼。

一瞬間，他以為自己來到了地獄，畢竟吸血鬼怎麼可能看不透黑暗呢？分明聞到了夜晚潮濕的味道在呼喚著，他卻什麼也看不見。

一陣茫然之中，Toshiya反射性的往臉上茫然的摸索抓握，手指笨拙的彷彿不再是自己的，這才後知後覺的感受到粗糙的異物感。

「……？」Toshiya混沌的努力思考著，他完全不清楚這是什麼情況。

揮開臉上的東西，這下終於看清，呼吸也清淨了起來，他鬆了一口氣——子彈的威力看來是有限的，至少他的五感都還...在...？

起身——

「嗷！」

高大的身材一下子就受到了限制，破碎能瞄到一眼天空——令人安心的深紫夜色——一下子迷迷糊糊就誤以為是安全開闊的，沒想到周圍全是木質材料，原本就脹痛不已的腦袋撞的花眼，Toshiya摀著腦門低頭，多虧現在的他在恢復期，身體的狀態跟人類多半是比較像的吧？渙散的思考著，否則他絕對會穿頂而出...那更絕對不是什麼有趣的事情。

甩甩頭，Toshiya的目光正好看到落在一旁地上，印刷的肌肉握手標誌，XX公斤......

順著一路望過去，他意識到剛才遮著自己的臉的，是張隨意用刀裁開的麻布麵粉袋子，而就在身旁，狹小莫名的空間裡，竟然縮著一個更小的身影。

Toshiya的瞳孔瞬間收縮。

——人類。

**3\. Under the Moon**

怎麼可能會沒有注意到？

啊啊，果然感官還是受損了的吧？咬著下唇這麼游離破碎的思考著，Toshiya有些措手不及的焦慮——真好笑，明明只是個不起眼的人類啊，怕什麼啊？

費盡心神嘗試了半天，卻沒辦法把腦子裡分散的注意力集中回來，花了雙倍、不，三四倍的時間，Toshiya才恍然意識到了「不對勁」，近得手甚至不用伸直就能碰觸到的那個「人」，不只體溫極低——太過蒼白了，木板遮蔭破洞之下的月光甚至讓他泛起青，在那之上，泛紫的血管像是圖騰一樣，病態攀附著脆弱的彷彿一折就碎的四肢。

正常人的意識裡，是不會把腐敗掉的餿水，當作「食物」的。

吸血鬼也一樣。

所以......完全沒有注意到也不全然是他的問題吧？好險好險，腦子沒壞。

勉強平撫了心悸，Toshiya瞇眼。

怎麼說呢，仔細觀察，這具人體，有點...不，是非常......

嬌小的不像話。

過了半晌，他才緩緩回想起，對哦，人是有分老幼的生物。

那麼，屍...體......小孩...子的？才剛想著，「屍體」卻緩緩的動了，原本抱腿蜷縮著，像是生物凍死時會有的姿態，此時，伏在雙膝之間的腦袋，緩緩抬了起來。

月光映照，一瞬間產生陽光刺眼的錯覺，蛇瞳反射不自然的雙目血光閃過，蜜金色雜亂的捲髮之下，是一張更加髒兮兮的小臉。

毫無戒心，靦腆的、甜甜的笑。

目光就在這一刻，憑空相觸。

**4\. Night**

心跳聲虛弱的連他的雙耳都會聽漏了拍，明明一點兒威脅都沒有，Toshiya卻失去了反應能力，說來可笑但...除去獵食與躲避獵人追殺之餘，這是他幾十年來，第一次，面對「人」。

「……我還以為，你死掉了。」比氣音還要微小的聲音說道，Toshiya想，要不是他是吸血鬼，絕對聽不清楚的吧，很小很小的身體手腳並用的挪動過來，小孩無聲喘息著吐出更加輕微的咳嗽聲，他反射性的後退——不是害怕，反應過來時Toshiya慌張的告訴自己，這才不是害怕，他不怕活著的人類，就只是、只是——

張嘴準備威嚇，漆黑黏稠的東西卻猝不及防湧了上來，污穢嘔吐物一般的物質正好直接落在對方放在地上的小手上，當然不是血，那種東西幾十年前就沒有了，多半是子彈影響下壞死的物質吧？這麼想著，Toshiya眼睜睜看著小孩有些困惑的捧起他的手......

毫不客氣的捉起Toshiya的衣擺，擦拭了個乾淨。

仔仔細細，連指縫都放過。

「我原本，打算把你餵給大家的，所以，所以才把你拖了回來，」還是那樣靦腆的笑容，明明瘦的跟骷髏差不多了，Toshiya卻詭異的能看出這孩子清秀的骨骼輪廓，更詭異的，聽著對方說起，或許比起自己，更不像『人』的獵奇話語，「但是你還活著。而且這樣，吃了好像也會生病的。你生病了嗎？」

自顧自的點點頭，小小孩正襟危坐的，不知道是因為空間狹窄還是慣性如此——

溫熱的手掌貼上了他的額頭。

Toshiya一個激靈，後背用力的撞上了遮蔽的木板，粉塵紛飛，雙眼瞪大的彷彿被光線蒙蔽般。

就連還是人的時候，好像，也不曾有誰這樣觸碰他。

**5\. Vow to the Star**

「咦...？」

小孩看了看自己的手，又看了看Toshiya，然後就不動了，歪著頭似乎在等著他做解釋。

是啊。

再怎麼說，這都不是應該出現的溫度。Toshiya知道對方的體溫在人類身上已經是不可思議的低了，但在自己的面前，卻仍然是「溫暖」的，小孩自己想必也感覺到了。

Toshiya閉上眼睛，短促的換了幾口氣——很奇怪，他老早就沒有呼吸的必要，卻幾十年來都戒斷不了這樣的習慣，雖然也因此，比起墮威更不容易在「獵食」時觸動到人類的第六感——停。這不是重點。

快速下了決定，Toshiya以殘影都無法捕捉的速度伸出手——

扼住了小孩的脖子。

「別碰我。」漆黑的殘餘液體隨著動作從嘴角溢出來，正好，可能更增加恐怖的效果吧？嘶啞的笑著，卻是連自己都認不得的嗓音，「我可不是人，也沒有生病。」

Toshiya咧開嘴，毫不掩飾的露出了裡頭尖銳的「兇器」，「知道了嗎？你那雙人類的眼睛，看得清楚吧？要是看清楚了，」

「就快滾開。看在你救了我一次的份上，不要出現在我面前。」

Toshiya放開手，原本其實也沒有多用力的，就算到了這樣虛弱一敗塗地的時候，他也依然沒能狠下心來，他終究...無法成為墮威。

就算被譏笑著保留了作為「人」的軟弱也好，對一個手無縛雞之力的小孩，他下不了手，也從沒想過作為獵物。

即使是極需進食的時候，看著這樣無助的、掙扎在存活邊際的人，他依舊無可避免的，看見了過去的自己。

弱小的可憐。

**6\. Flowers**

小孩吧噠一聲跌坐在地上。

瘦的凹陷而顯得更大更無辜的雙眼始終注視著Toshiya，Toshiya想，他才是強大的那個，憑什麼、才不會先移開視線的，卻始終覺得不自在，就像是人的脆弱的本性被對方給一一喚醒。

小小的雙手緩緩貼著地面，扶穩了重新坐直，頭重新抬起來，小孩發紫的嘴唇抿著，腦袋忽然激烈的搖晃起來。

「不要！這幾塊木板，是我的！這裡全都是我的，也是我先撿到你的，所以你也是我的！要走你走，我不走！」

Toshiya睜大眼，原來是個傻蛋嗎？  
「是我允許你，你才可以留下來的，不然早就在路邊死掉了！所以你、要回答我一個問題，一個問題，就好。」小孩手指抵著嘴唇比了個「噓」，不知道為什麼Toshiya總覺得在對方眼中看到了濃濃的期待——

「請問你是...狼人先生，嗎？」

「啊？」

「牙齒尖尖的、還有細細的眼睛，對吧？賞金佈告欄上都有畫哦，嗯雖然我看不懂字，」好。不是錯覺，Toshiya迷茫的眨眼，這下他是真的、真的在對方眼中看到光芒蹭地亮起——「我猜對了嗎？有滿月的時候，你會變成巨——大的狼嗎？」

「呃——」

「狼、狼長什麼樣子呢？像超大的大型犬嗎？」小孩抱住Toshiya的手臂，一下子就給他抱了個措手不及，「我是...Shinya，你叫什麼？」

Toshiya啞口無言，嘴巴反覆打開關上，腦子裡搜索了半天也不知道該怎麼應對這樣的情況，正想說你腦袋壞掉了嗎？小孩——Shinya，卻強硬的打斷了他，原本幾乎不存在似的氣音竟然一下子清晰自信了起來，「你願意暫時當我的狗狗嗎？」

「開什麼玩笑？」

「我沒有。你看，你現在受傷了，沒有辦法自己做事情，也沒有辦法自己找東西吃了。所以你留下來是最好的，到月圓的時候，讓我摸摸看，我現在就可以養你！吃的、住的全包，你說，好不好。答應...我？」

「我......」

Shinya歪了歪腦袋，一臉純粹的仰視著Toshiya。

「我不是、」

「拜託？」

「你聽人話啊，我說我——」

「乖，」砰砰地，小小的手在Toshiya的頭頂拍了拍，「我帶你去獵鴿子？很難相信吧，但是是真的，這個地方，還是有老鼠以外的肉可以吃哦。只有我知道，所以當我的狗狗吧？」

「我，」纖細的只剩下皮膚與骨骼的雙手仍交纏著Toshiya的上臂，像是經文故事裡蠱惑人心的蛇，柔和的讓人無法拒絕，一路得寸進尺的向上攀爬、纏勒緊獵物再也無法動彈。

可是，我是吸血鬼，不是狼人啊。

可是，可是我——

「當我的家人？拜託？」

「…...好。」

鬼使神差的，他卻聽見自己這麼說。

而緊接著在眼前綻放的笑容，比盛開的花朵還要柔軟、還要燦爛，他——

⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 吸血鬼世界觀的精髓，就是要來畫複雜的人物關係圖。（邪惡笑


	2. Chapter 2

**7\. Happiness**

「這是Miyu，這是Yuyu，她們是母女哦。那是蝴蝶、那是多米，大的是布偶——還有兩位沒回家，大概在城西垃圾區那裡，他們很聰明哦，有時候會帶食物回家。之後回來了再介紹給你。」

第三天的夜裡，Shinya雙手揹在背後，就這麼驕傲的挺直了背脊，一位一位的向Toshiya介紹了他的「家人」，Toshiya不可思議的看著一隻又一隻大大小小的犬類，像是聽的懂人話似的，照著指示坐下、站起、移動，聽話的不可思議。

而Toshiya也緩緩的理解到，或許正是因為有這些狗...不，正是因為能夠「使喚」這些狗，Shinya這樣一個脆弱的好像一碰就碎的小孩子，才能在治安最差，最破敗的一角擁有棲息之地。

「你也快跟他們介紹你自己，大家都、很期待。」Shinya用手肘戳了戳他，迷戀的抱了上來。Toshiya已經不是人了，「慣性」這種東西，在他身上仍然是不可思議的，在發現自己不再反射性的抽身閃避的一天，早就已經都來不及了，或許他犯了獵食者不警惕的大忌，未來，未來或許會因此而付出代價吧。但現在，他寧可將那些事情通通拋開，什麼也不想。

「我...我是，Toshiya。」抓了抓頭，Toshiya忽然不知道要看哪，他根本不習慣跟動物說話。

「嗯！好乖，給。」Shinya伸手，Toshiya愣愣的接過缺損了一角的杯子，茂密的睫羽掩去了瞳中的陰影。

這幾天，他總是在不厭其煩的向對方解釋自己為什麼白天睡死不能出門，搜腸刮肚任何一點墮威曾經說過關於狼人的隻字片語，甚至認真梳理了邏輯，編造了一個又一個故事。

悄悄喝了一口對方替自己溫好的熱湯，也一點兒都沒嚐出味道，完全沒必要。

……他到底，在做什麼啊。

墮威去哪了，還沒循線找過來嗎？

**8\. Expectations**

墮威去哪了？過了這麼久，死老頭還沒發現他那舊情人(據說長得還一模一樣）的後代，拿槍打穿了自家「兒子」的胸膛嗎，這心得有多大啊？

月升，睜眼的瞬間，這樣的念頭從原本惴惴不安的盼望，變成用盡全力去忘卻。

他好久，沒有感覺到這樣的快樂了。

不需要講究不小心給墮威落了面子，不需要計較著禮儀，不需要考量著老精怪背後的心機，就只是放開心胸，說著一個又一個，或許並不重要，但他偏偏想說的事情。

Toshiya想，這麼小的孩子很多時候可能也都聽得一知半解吧？雖然Shinya並不盡然會回應，卻好像比記憶裡刻意遺忘的「成人」、比身邊環繞多了數百數千年閱歷的群魔萬物們，還來的專注認真。

所以，摻雜了謊言，天馬行空的故事，Toshiya像是上癮了一般，想要引發出對方多一點，再更多一點的反應。

今天也是，趁著Shinya不注意，他拖著歪斜角度依然還沒癒合的腿，跳啊跳的，從後方摀住了對方的嘴，又在Shinya的狗兒子狗女兒們反射直接衝上來撕爛自己之前，故作笨拙的撲倒在了地上。

果不其然，Shinya的注意力一下子就從拋著洩了氣的皮球給Miyu全數轉移到了他的身上，細膩的把Toshiya全身上下的傷口都檢查了遍，Toshiya壞笑著一把捉住了對方「哇！」地一聲。

Shinya察覺自己上當，噘嘴不吭聲了，Toshiya嘿笑著，死皮賴臉的鬧，用小狗般濕潤的雙眼看著對方，於是毫不意外又迎來了「勝利」——睡覺的時候，再次被召喚，對方將毯子裹著他全身一層又一層，把身高落差巨大的Toshiya當作方便柔軟的床墊，趴在他的胸口，閉上了眼。

這是Shinya最新最得意的發明，雖然狗狗們訓練有素，撿拾破爛的能力一流，Shinya本身動手做的能力也非常驚人，但床墊這種需要加工填充物和金屬的物件，還是有些難為了，一直以來，他似乎都是在像狗窩一樣的破爛布堆裡，和狗狗們抱成一團取暖睡覺。

而Toshiya一出現，幾乎是立刻就取代了牠們的陪睡的床位。

好吧，或者說，是Toshiya變成(包含Shinya的)一眾小動物們的床位...但他還是有些小驕傲。Toshiya勾起嘴角想著，擅自偷偷幻想木板後方不時晃過的大型狗狗們，同樣夜間反射光亮的雙眼之中，帶著的是委屈嫉妒的味道。

嘿嘿。

在墜入並不需要的夜間小盹之際，Toshiya模糊想到，在成為吸血鬼之前，他好像、似乎、比Shinya大不上幾歲來著.....記不清了啊。

**9\. Precious Treasure**

唯一擔心的是，滿月。

第一次遇上了月圓時分，簡直就像是不存在的神終於降下了遲來可笑的天助似的，竟然下大雨了。縮在木板下聽著雨水舒緩的聲音，Toshiya找到了藉口完美的圓了過去，「要真的照射到滿月的月光才會轉化哦」，他一派隨性的向身旁的Shinya提到，試圖看來更加可信一些，但再怎麼說，都不可能這麼一直矇混下去。

……

不想了。

那些煩心的事，船到橋頭自然直。

Toshiya一下一下拍撫著身上蜷縮的身體，Shinya此刻正趴在他胸口熟睡著，連呼吸都一點兒聲音也沒有，夜半時分，Toshiya甚至會因此沒來由的一陣不安，幾次伸手試探對方的鼻息。

Shinya真的好小好小。

愈是相處，身為人的記憶就愈是破碎的逃離了自我壓抑回來，Toshiya總覺得有哪裡不對的，他問過，對方卻也根本不知道年齡，只說有記憶以來，就一直這麼跟狗狗流浪著，早年有幾個流浪漢一起，現在就剩他了。

而或許是因為對方天不怕地不怕的膽量，或許是不常說出口、卻總是異常清晰的邏輯條理，Toshiya總直覺，Shinya應該比實際看上去的還要大一些才對，營養不良......

挺嚴重的，會不會有什麼不可逆轉的影響，他實在不知道。撫摸著對方突起的骨骼還有凹陷的臉頰時，Toshiya不自禁憂心了起來。

「Totchi…」軟軟的嗓音囈語著，Toshiya感覺不再跳動的心臟簡直要軟糊成了一片，「抱抱......」

在內心啊啊亂叫，Toshiya二話不說摟緊了對方，滿足的呼出一口氣，Shinya在睡夢中同樣舒服地蹭了蹭。

明明一直是獨自一人...好吧，一人多狗——的生活著，卻意外是個非常會撒嬌的孩子，難道是天賦嗎？

這些天來Toshiya對於Shinya擅自取的花樣綽號們全都適應良好的接受，一頭霧水的被使喚著拿裝雨水的鍋子擺成一大圈也是，被強押著和狗狗們坐成一排更是，他也通通都沒有質疑，像是丟了腦袋似的暈乎乎全盤接受，是啊，那天下完雨，Shinya叮叮咚咚的敲打起破銅爛瓦，Toshiya比面對墮威的永動人偶樂隊，還要狂熱的起身鼓掌，他......

他或許，傻了吧。

丟了腦袋一樣。

Toshiya苦笑著，卻一點兒怨言也沒有，此刻，心胸飽漲的簡直快要遺忘自己必非人類的事實，這是他過去連奢望都不敢的啊。

『Toto，飯飯吃的飽嗎？』

Shinya明明瘦的跟皮包骨似的，卻優先考慮了自己，好幾次，好幾次，蹲在Toshiya面前，摸摸他的頭，還要嗎？細細的軟軟的嗓音會這麼問，然後有時候，『啊——』地讓他張口，好奇又得意的摸摸Toshiya尖銳異常的犬齒。

『嗯，很健康。好乖好乖哦。』

這樣的感覺是什麼呢？他什麼都不明白啊，卻覺得自己一瞬間脆弱的想要哭泣，比起獵人的子彈，墮威的鞭子和利牙，那些通通都沒能讓自己投降的，為什麼？

『眼睛好漂亮，毛色也好漂亮，Toshiya的聲音也好好聽，變成狼一定很帥氣吧？最最喜歡Toshiya——』

依賴的。溫暖的。讚賞的。欣羨的。

不管是身為人，還是作為吸血鬼，都沒有誰這麼對待過自己。

原來當一隻被馴服的、拔去找牙的寵物狗是這麼幸福的事情嗎？

那樣的話，就做一隻狗好了。要是他真的是一隻狗就好了。Toshiya覺得自己可能快要發瘋了，可能腦袋確實被銀色子彈給打穿了，他發現自己有時真的認真的這麼想，在Shinya面前，變得愈來愈聽話，愈來愈不像是吸血鬼——這樣的變化讓他不知道該如何是好，常常看著看著就默默的低下了頭。

此刻，Toshiya順了順Shinya油污打結不像話的深金色頭髮，終於放開膽子，做了一直想做的事——將臉埋了上去。 

深呼吸口氣，一點兒也不嫌棄對方髒，身心瞬間都都滿足了。

擁抱著久違到記憶裡甚至不曾擁有的熱度，Toshiya心裡忽然產生了一股慾望，強烈的慾望，想要把對方餵的飽飽的，想要把Shinya洗的香噴噴乾乾淨淨，裹進最柔軟的羊毛毯子裡，再用最好最上等的童裝將他打扮起來，他放任著腦袋裡的妄想飛馳，那該是什麼模樣呢？

恐怕，就和小時候救濟院天花板壁畫上的小天使一樣吧？

那時候，院長，在他的上方，顛啊顛啊，晃動著，沒有遮住錯開的時候，頭頂慈祥的，聖潔的，天使們，好像全都在對著自己微笑，撕裂的疼痛，好像，因為好像，下一刻就會揮舞著雪白的翅膀，飛降下來，拯救自己，所以暫時能夠痲痹，暫時能夠遺忘。

『你真美。』

——那時，這樣的話語，卻跟Shinya的讚美Shinya的擁抱絕對不能類比的，男人的臉孔在記憶裡破碎扭曲，只剩下噁心嘔吐的衝動。

或許。

或許，包含作為人類而活的短促幾年在內，這才是他第一次，真正見到了陽光也說不定。

**10\. Hold My Hand**

「Shinya。」

「嗯？」

「等我的腿好了，我們一起去旅行吧~」

「旅行？那是什麼。」

「就是...去別的地方？」

「這跟流浪有什麼不一樣...嗎。」

「當然不同了！旅行，是快樂的！我們可以一起去看看其他地方有什麼有趣的事情，好吃的食物，好看的風景，然後，然後如果遇到了特別喜歡的地點，就稍微歇歇腳，住下來。」

Shinya沒有直接回答，蹲在地上撫摸著舒服翻肚子的大橘貓，隨著動作拉扯的薄薄布料清晰透出了脊椎凹凸的骨骼。

「Toshiya。」

「好不好？我力氣很大可以把你想帶的家當都打包扛走哦——」

「Toshiya。其他地方......」

「嗯。你說，」Toshiya強壓下躁動心急的心情，比了比劃讓對方先說。

「你看過海嗎？聽說......」Shinya說話慢條斯理的，將貓咪從脇下拎起來『嘿咻』一聲，摟進懷裡，「聽說，是看不到邊際的水，裡面的魚比河裡的大，而且，可以吃。你有沒有見過？好吃嗎？」

城郊，金屬廢料、工廠廢氣，毒素的污染之下，水裡的生物是絕對不能吃的，說實話，隨地亂跑的哺乳類、澆灌雨水而生的野草也完全不該食用，但畢竟生活在這樣一個地方，沒有人有選擇。

「嗯，看過啊。是天空的顏色。魚...挺香的，烤的時候，」據說日光下的海洋是藍色的，據說魚刺會刺嘴——這些，其實他也沒比Shinya多見識多少，第一次見到海是墮威把自己帶去避暑別墅的時候，那時候他已經是吸血鬼了，月光下的海水是一片純然無趣的黑，「要穿一根木棍，就像你烤兔子那樣。而且裡面有尖尖的骨頭。」

「這樣啊。尖尖的會刺...麻煩，不喜歡。那你知道紅莓嗎？藍莓呢？有紅有藍的話，有沒有黃莓和綠莓？」

「我知道！呃...我是說前面的部分，小小的，紅色的很可愛的果實，像這樣大。」Toshiya撚了撚一節小指示意；就算完全沒有必要進食，浮誇的某人總是喜歡在盛滿新鮮血液的高腳酒杯裡，放上一顆兩顆的鮮果葉片點綴。「綠莓...綠的話不就是沒熟的果子嗎？」

Toshiya抓了抓腦袋，和Shinya對看了幾眼。

「對哦。好像，有道理。」Shinya歪頭，認同的點了點，鬆手放開掙扎的大橘。

喵喵地叫聲和殘影從Toshiya的腳邊溜過，再抬起頭的時候，Shinya已經拍了拍膝蓋上的毛絮，站了起來。

「那好吧。我很驚訝——你比我『博學』，」努力壓低嚴肅的嗓音，突然說出對於他的年齡有些艱澀的單字，Toshiya看著身旁稚嫩的臉龐，差點兒忍不住笑。「我要去『旅行』，然後知道很多事情——」

「嗯。」

「然後成為，世界上最聰明的人。」

這個......可能有點困難？Toshiya抓了抓腦袋，明智的沒有向對方的雄心壯志潑冷水。

「太棒了！」至少方向和心中所想一致，總之先多加鼓勵吧？

「狗狗們也要一起。」Shinya不放心似的補充。

「那當然！」他開心地翻身滾了一圈，單腳跳了起來——差點弄巧成拙摔的狗吃屎，Toshiya卻完全無暇顧及，要去哪裡好呢？他的腳程半個晚上可以橫跨兩座城市的，不過考慮到狗和不要嚇壞Shinya的份上，用飛的如何？

啊，可是在那之前，自己不是狼人這件事到底該怎麼辦......

一邊幸福的期待著，一邊惴惴不安的困擾著，Toshiya的表情一瞬萬變，沒注意到蹲在一旁雙手撐著臉頰的Shinya，從指縫間偷看，露出了淺淺的微笑。  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀


	3. Chapter 3

**11\. Eyes**

那時，撕裂的疼痛貫穿身體，幾乎要將他釘在禮拜堂華麗的講台上，院長賦予了他獨一無二的愛情。

壁畫上的天使沈默而聖潔的笑著，無時無刻俯視著他，世界旋轉的中心，全都俯視著他，到最後卻什麼也沒發生；他明明已經用盡全力做個聽話的乖孩子了，神明為什麼還不趕快來啊，趕快讓天使飛下來拯救自己呢？

_因為那些都是假的啊。蠢貨。_

有誰這麼說，好聽的、比他所想像中的神明還要好聽的聲音說，你看，真傻。美麗的、猩紅的長髮在風中狂舞，與飛舞的雪花交織在一塊兒，同樣艷紅的液體滴滴答答的墜落，墜落——

_退一百萬步來說，你自己動腦筋想想，神明的爪牙可是這種東西哦。_

真是奇怪。

怎麼也推不開，在他眼中比誰都還要強壯高大的院長，就這麼啪嗒一聲輕易掉在了地上。

 _這種東西_ ——高貴皮革的鞋尖穿透了像是果凍一樣，紅色的黏液—— _就算有神好了，你確定天堂是你想去的地方嗎？說不定十個裡面九個都是這種醜得要死的老肥仔，真噁。_

真奇怪。他完全聽不懂。可是。

可是聖堂的大門敞開了，嚴冬的冰雪與寒風刮了進來，身上一件衣服都沒有的他顫抖的吐不出半個字，本能卻說這是唯一的機會，快逃，快逃。

「啊？哪裡奇怪了。還不是因為你弱？」墮威說，「別掙扎啦，你快死了，出去也只是結成冰棒而已。別糟蹋我的食物。」

爬啊爬，爬啊爬，一條誰都可以隨便踩死的蟲子，爬啊爬。

「但眼神還不錯。啊，雖然也只有眼神不錯就是了。」蟲子從地上被撚了起來，頸椎好像快斷了，雙腳在空中懸蕩，可是他不能放棄，這是他唯一的——

「你想活？」

「嗯？竟然沒有答案...我換個說法好了，想成為『我』嗎？」

猩紅色、猩紅色的豎瞳，視野發黑了，美麗又端正的臉龐躍入眼簾，過於完美了，完美到不自然，屏息，想要哭泣，想要尖叫轉身逃跑，卻怎麼也無法挪開視線——

想要，變成「你」。

變成你，就不用再害怕院長那樣的人了嗎。

逐漸放大、張狂的笑聲，詭異的迴盪在聖堂的正殿，像是不詳的詛咒，像是惡魔振翅而飛的嘈雜聲響，墮威在笑，好像發生了什麼有趣的事情，可是對了，他怎麼會知道這個...『人』，叫做墮威呢？「何止，你可以讓其他人都怕你，讓所有人都愛你，讓所有人一下子都消失，隨心所欲。」

他沒有說話，卻輕易的被看透了心思。  
他沒有傾聽，聲音卻湧入了他的腦中。

如果成為「墮威」的話。

如果......至今以來，的努力，都是徒勞的，話。

用盡力氣，看了眼地上包裹在聖袍裡，再也看不清原型的紅色物體。  
最後一次抬起頭，緩緩的下意識尋找雪白的身影，給自己一個答案，拜託了......只可惜，視野大半都被墮威張狂的長髮給遮住，意識在流失，什麼都再也看不清。

「我們的週期是五百年，五百年取一，愛要不要，不要拉倒。我跟你說我現在可是像來月經的女人一樣暴躁，沒耐性等你慢慢做心理準備。」

啊。

「倒數，三、二、——」

那，那、好。

「愣住了？我開個玩笑嘛，哈哈，幹嘛那麼嚴肅，跟你說我們吸血鬼...就是這種精神哦，別太認真別太認真，像個人類一樣想著想著把自己想死了整天東怕西怕，也太愚蠢了，」墮威狡黠的笑了，下一瞬間，脖子突兀的貫穿了兩個尖銳發燙的點。

比不上院長帶來的疼痛，卻令他渾身發熱了起來...然後，然後腦袋就沸騰了，他放聲尖叫。

真的瘋了，至今為止只想掙脫的骯髒的事情，至今為止總哭求著院長停下的事情，他主動地，向墮威索求，不夠，還要、更多的，填滿自己......他不願去回想，在那激烈交纏的過程中，過分噁心的人的組織，人的體液，全都排了出來，而同樣從那天以後，他再也認不得自己。

率先拋下了信仰，捨棄希望，靠自身...不，說來可恥，不論那時還是現在，全都是借用了別人的力量，施捨的餘蔭——墮落成了如今的模樣。

沾滿鮮血，再也回不了頭。

紫色頭髮的獵人說，這是業障，他會有報應，不屬於自己的那些，總要歸還。

其實他也這麼認為，會有那一天的，化為塵土灰飛煙滅的一天，他...沒有資格，被拯救。

**12\. Abandoned**

猛地從睡夢中睜眼，懷裏的小傢伙安穩的熟睡著，感覺到一雙小手依戀的捉著自己胸前的被毯，他焦慮的低下頭——明明一起在垃圾堆裡誰也不比誰乾淨，Toshiya卻觸電似的收手，忽然感受自己污穢不堪。

其實這才是一場夢呢？被子彈打中時他其實沒能夠逃脫對吧？其實，這全都是腦內的幻想對吧？他終於發瘋了對吧？！

『To…冷......嗚、』

而柔軟的嗓音細聲囈語道，卻又立刻慌忙拋棄原則，恐慌都是不值一提的笑話般，重新用裹好被毯的雙臂將人給抱緊。

狼狽不已，謊言也拙劣的一觸即碎，即使是這樣，Toshiya卻還是貪婪的想要更多，想要想盡辦法延伸、繼續這樣的生活。

想要跟Shinya一起。

他要把對方從這一無所有的死地帶著出走，過上更好的日子，應該有辦法的，這幾天他是真的認真思考起可行性，應該有能力做到才對，和Shinya一起離開這個地方，守護著對方平平安安的長大，看著他學習融入這個人世間的技能，或許擁有這樣一點兩點的夢想，對未來的希望......

要是Shinya能夠作為「人」獲得了幸福，那作為代價，他的事情怎樣都好，就這麼夜半時分靠著偷偷吸食些老鼠腐生物的血液生存，就這麼不倫不類的衰弱下去，他都願意。

Toshiya真的，很認真、很認真的這麼想。

要是這是一場夢，那就繼續作下去別醒，他祈禱，永遠別有醒來的一天。

⠀

⠀

⠀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不夠嗎？看起來沒頭沒尾嗎？
> 
> 對的，因為正篇預計是新年賀文（拜託來得及寫完，不然變成農曆新年賀文我（  
> 總之先這樣，下次見:D


End file.
